Drama Total, ¡Al ataque!
by Krawall Brand
Summary: Así es gente, una nueva temporada del popular reality se hace presente. Con todo renovado, cast, conductores y dramas. Regresaremos a la isla con 24 nuevos participantes y retos aun más salvajes. Todo esto y más en Drama Total, Al ataque! ¿Te unes?
1. Llamado a los campistas

—¡Hola! Les habla su anfitrión favorito, Chris McLean, feliz de anunciarles que el drama regresa, ¡Así es! Tendremos en vivo y en directo aquí en Wawanakwa una nueva temporada del reality mas pedido de la temporada, ¡Total Drama! Con un elenco totalmente fresco y renovado. ¿Quiénes forman parte de él? ¡Pues… —

—¡Tú puedes ser parte de nuestra nueva temporada!—Lo interrumpieron dos jóvenes poniéndose frente a Chris, una chica de tez clara, cabello lacio negro con unas mechas moradas, de ojos oscuros. Usaba un pantalón holgado café, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas rojas, tenis Converse rojos, y un gorro gris. El chico era de cabello castaño hasta la nuca desarreglado y ojos de igual color, tez clara pero algo bronceado. Usaba una camiseta holgada azul celeste, unas bermudas de mezclilla, tenis blancos y una gorra azul del tono de su camisa volteada hacia atrás.

—¡Hey! ¡Esa aún era mi línea!—Reclamó molesto Chris

—Da igual, estabas tardando mucho en presentarnos—Dijo burlona la chica

—Además, eso le dio efecto—Agregó el chico, Chris solo rodó los ojos molesto.

—Bueno, a lo que íbamos—Habló la chica hacia la cámara—Para entrar a nuestro show, lo único que debes hacer es llenar una ficha con tus datos y mandarla a la dirección de los estudios. Max, ¿serías tan amable de decirles lo que deben llevar las fichas?—

—Con gusto, Bonne. Cada ficha debe contener los siguientes datos:

_Nombre completo y/o apodo:_

_Edad (15 a 19 años):_

_Apariencia física:_

_Vestimenta:_

_Personalidad general:_

_¿Miedos o fobias?:_

_¿Gustos y disgustos?:_

_¿Quieres pareja? ¿Cómo quieres que sea?:_

_Espacio libre, ¡agrega lo que gustes! (Algún dato extra, un video, o lo que quieras):_

—Esos serían los requisitos—Finalizó Max

—Y nos limitaremos a aceptar 24 personas, 12 chicos y 12 chicas—Añadió Bonne

—Bueno… creo que eso sería todo, ¡esperamos sus fichas!—Dijo emocionado Max mientras levantaba los pulgares y sonreía hacia la cámara.

—Esperen, par de genios—Habló Chris, remarcando con sarcasmo las últimas tres palabras, mientras se ponía en medio de los dos jóvenes—¿No creen que olvidan algo?—

—Mmm… ¿decir que traigan su protector solar?—Cuestionó Max mientras miraba confundido a Chris.

—Eh… ¿Comentarles sobre los osos y animales venenosos?—Habló la chica igual de confundida que su compañero.

—Ni cerca—Chris empujó hacia los lados a los dos chicos, quedando sólo en la toma y sonrió—¡El gran premio de un millón de dólares que le daremos al ganador!—

—Ah, eso—Dijo restándole importancia Max, quien aún estaba fuera de cámara.

—Bien, dicho esto nos vamos. Esperamos con emoción sus fichas—Dijo Chris mientras jalaba a los chicos y los abrazaba por el cuello, casi ahorcándolos.—¡Nos vemos en un nuevo episodio de _Drama Total, Al Ataque_!

* * *

><p>Hey! Qué tal? n_n<p>

Ya llevaba un buen rato sin actualizar D: Cosa de falta de tiempo... Ehm pero bueno, acá dejé mi camp :3 ya que muchos tienen, me llamó la atención hacer uno y bueno, esto salió ^^ Bueno, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews :3 Y prometo no dejar tan plantado este fic como los otros, o al menos haré lo posible xD

Buee, sin más que decir por ahora :B Saludos! ^^


	2. La Isla los saluda

¡Hola! Estamos de vuelta con un nuevo episodio de Drama Total, ¡Al ataque! Hoy es un buen día, ya que vamos a recibir a todos los campistas que tendrán la suerte de participar en nuestro fabuloso programa y…—Daba la bienvenida Chris, hasta que lo interrumpieron los dos jóvenes conductores.

—¡Chris!, ¡Llegaron las cuentas de las anguilas eléctricas! —Gritaba Max mientras le lanzaba las facturas.

—Y salieron caras esta vez—Agregaba Bonne mientras se acercaba.

—Ehem… a ver. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Estamos al aire ahora—Dijo molesto, bajando su volumen de voz al decir las últimas palabras.

—¿Estamos al…? No me digas que ya llegaron todas las fichas—Cuestionaba con pereza en su voz Bonne, Chris se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

—¿Y hoy llegan todos? —Preguntó Max distraido rascándose la nuca, Chris sólo rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—Sí chicos. Ya llegaron las fichas, ya tenemos a los seleccionados, ya llegarán en un rato… Ahora, ¿Pueden actuar como si hubiesen ensayado para el episodio de hoy?—Los chicos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, después se sonrieron cómplices.

—Danos 5 minutos—Dijeron al unísono, después ambos desaparecieron rápidamente tras la cámara, Chris, ya convencido de que sus compañeros habían huido, siguió con su papel.

—Bueno, disculpen la pequeña interrupción de mis muy profesionales y queridos compañeros—Habló Chris, con claro sarcasmo en su voz—A lo que iba… ¡Hoy tendremos en vivo y en directo a nuestros concursantes! En unos minutos nuestro exclusivo transporte nos va a traer a los chicos. Ahora les explicaré brevemente, al igual que en todas las temporadas pasadas, haremos un reto por semana, se dividirá a todos en dos equipos y el equipo perdedor del reto deberá someterse a una votación, en la cual un miembro tendrá que ser echado y perderá la oportunidad de nuestro grandioso premio, además…—

—¡Habrán muchas sorpresas para ustedes cada semana! —Interrumpieron el par de conductores mientras entraban de golpe en la toma y dejaban detrás a Chris.

—Los retos se darán cada semana y pueden exigir desde cualidades físicas hasta mentales. Por lo que no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué pasará con cada quién—Explicaba algo rápidamente Bonne.

—Y tendremos una mezcla extrema de personalidades brindadas por nuestros campistas, por lo cual el drama aparentemente durará un buen rato en irse—Agregaba con profesionalismo Max, o al menos eso pretendía.

—Y si dos personas siguen interrumpiendo mis diálogos, aparecerán cadáveres al lado de la playa en la mañana—Amenazó Chris sonriente mientras hacía a un lado a los conductores —Decía… ¡Hey miren! Parece ser que nuestro transporte de lujo trae a nuestra primera campista—

—Transporte de lujo… ¿qué tiene de lujosa una lancha que robamos del embarcadero de los pescadores atuneros? —Se preguntaba a si mismo Max en voz baja, Bonne le dio un golpe disimulado con el codo.

—Se supone que no se deben enterar—Le susurró a su amigo— Eh, bueno! Llega con nosotros Jennifer Allison Miu!—

De la lancha bajó una chica de un muy buen cuerpo, color de piel blanca, cabello negro azabache ondulado y ojos azules. Usaba jeans negros, blusa rosada con estrellas moradas y negras, zapatillas negras con detalles rosados, un piercing en la nariz y con un collar negro.

—¡Hola! Que emoción de estar por fin aquí, es un gusto—Decía muy alegre y amistosamente Allison mientras miraba alrededor.

—Créeme, no dirás lo mismo después de una semana—Decía en voz semi baja y burlona Chris, y rápidamente volvía a sonreír hacia la cámara—¡Demos ahora la bienvenida a nuestro siguiente concursante, Simon Jones! —

Él era de cabello castaño un poco largo, ojos color marrones, de tez blanca, y un poco musculoso, pero también un poco delgado, de estatura alto. Usaba camisa de color azul y verde, jeans azules, y converse negros, llevaba con él su mochila.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? — Decía animadamente mientras estrechaba amistosamente la mano de todos los presentes.

—Hey! Linda mochila—Dijo Max, igual amigablemente.

—¡Gracias viejo! —Respondió, y ambos chocaron los puños.

—Si claro… bueno, están aquí las gemelas Andrews. ¡Emma y Loretha! —Anunciaba Chris, quien, caballerosamente, ayudó a ambas a bajar de la lancha.

Loretha era rubia, lacia con el cabello suelto, piel de color normal y ojos azules. Usaba una chaqueta blanca abierta y blusa de tirantes morada con un escote grande, un short de mezclilla desgastado y unos tenis blancos de bota. Emma era cabello castaño, piel blanca un tanto bronceada y ojos color café, traía una chaqueta blanca y blusa color azul de fondo, shorts de mezclilla desgastados y tenis negros tipo bota.

—Hola chicos! —Saludó animadamente Loretha, Simon se acercó a saludar a ambas chicas.

—¡Hola Loretha y Emma! Soy Simon, un placer conocerlas—Se presentó cordialmente con ambas, Loretha respondió igual de amistosa mientras que Emma sólo lo veía raro.

—Bueno, continuemos con nuestra siguiente competidora, Vanessa Andrews!—

Ella era cabello negro y largo un tanto rizado, piel bronceada y ojos miel. Usaba un vestido amarillo corto, chaqueta de cuero negra abierta y botas de tacón negras.

Inmediatamente que bajó de la lancha, recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar y a todos los presentes. Bonne estaba algo sorprendida por la llegada de la chica, ya que ambas no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, la hermana mayor Andrews notó esto en la expresión de Bonne y soltó una risilla burlona, pero muy bien disimulada.

—Un gusto estar aquí, Chris—Decía con voz de superioridad la pelinegra.

—El gusto es nuestro, Vanessa. Bueno ahora recibamos a los hermanos García—Comentó Chris.

En la lancha venían una chica y un chico, la chica era de piel muy blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y rizado y ojos color café oscuro, traía maquillaje ligero: brillo de labios y rímel. Usaba una blusa rojo vino ajustada con un listón negro a la mitad, pantalón gris desgastado, botas negras de tacón y una pulsera plateada con un 'M'.

El chico era de piel bronceada, ojos color café y cabello negro un tanto rebelde ya que un mechón cubre parte de su ojo izquierdo. De ropa traía unos pantalones grises desgastados, chaqueta negra abierta y camisa color gris, tenis negros y gastados.

—¡Hola a todos! —Saludó alegre Mireya

—Qué onda—Decía más seriamente Marcos, Bonne le sonrió al par de hermanos amistosamente, mientras Vanessa rápidamente fue con los recién llegados.

—¡Marcos, Mireya! Hola chicos, me alegro de verlos—Dijo mientras abrazaba al chico, este puso levemente una cara de fastidio pero respondió al abrazo.

—… ¡Y llegan con nosotros Holliday y Francisco Touchdown! —Anunció Bonne sonriente mientras se cruzaba entre Vanessa y Marcos separándolos y caminando un poco para 'disimular'.

De la lancha bajaron los dos hermanos, la chica era de cabello largo, pelirroja natural, ojos azules, piel clara y un cuerpo muy bien formado y usaba un top blanco con las palabras Live, guantes sin la parte de los dedos color blancos con una estrella naranja, una mini falda negra y unas botas negras.

El chico era de tez blanca, con el cabello revoltoso azabache, sus ojos son color azul, en medio de su nariz tiene una cicatriz, físicamente no lucía muy musculoso, pero de todos modos si era atractivo. Portaba una playera negra manga corta con la imagen de una estrella gris, unos jeans negros, patines negros con franjas naranjas y llantas azules, llevaba consigo un mp3 con unos grandes auriculares negros que traía en el cuello, y tenían una estrella en cada auricular de color roja.

—¡Hola! —Saludaron los hermanos alegres mientras se acercaban con los demás.

—Soy Holli, él es mi hermano Dark—Presentó la chica animadamente

—Un gusto de conocerlos—Dijo Simon aproximándose a los recién llegados.

—Genial, al parecer ya está aquí nuestra próxima campista, ¡Samantha Saori Mercury Heminway!—Anunció Max caminando levemente hacia la lancha.

La chica era alta, delgada, piernas fuertes, cabello negro cogido en una coleta alta con algunas mechas azul claro al frente, grandes ojos azul electrico y piel clara. Vestía una blusa celeste con estampado de mariposas plateadas, pantalones negros, tennis deportivos negros, guantes sin dedos azules y una piedra aguamarina como collar al cuello

—¡Hey! Wow si que este sitio es… simpático. ¡Es genial para una foto!—Dijo, y acto seguido Sam sacó su cámara digital de su bolsillo y tomó un par de fotografías desde donde estaba parada—¡Que bien! En cuanto lleguen todos, tomaré una grupal, se verá muy bien—Guardó su cámara de nuevo y se acercó con los demás.

—De acuerdo… al menos así no gasto yo en rollo—Decía Chris riendo un poco— Ahora llega Kitty L'amur—

Ella era una chica muy delgada, y de muy baja estatura (1,57), tiene la nariz respingada, de tez blanca mas bien pálida, y con algunas pecas, sus ojos son de color azul y su cabello lacio que lleva en una estricta cola de caballo, es color castaño oscuro. Traía unas calzas color gris, con unos calentadores rosas y grises, una sudadera ajustada y blanca.

Al llegar, la chica miró un poco incrédula el campamento.

—Okay… ¿Realmente nos vamos a quedar en este sitio durante la competencia? —Preguntó la chica frunciendo un poco el seño, a ella no le agradaban los lugares tan sucios y desaliñados como lo era la isla.

—¡Sep! —Dijeron al unísono el par de conductores adolescentes

—Descuida, al final todos se acostumbran—Habló Chris restándole importancia

—Bien—Finalizó la chica de mala gana, no le había gustado mucho la idea.

—Y ahora vamos a recibir a Amadeus Pillsbure—Decía Max

El chico era delgado y muy alto, con cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja, lentes redondos que tapan sus ojos cafes, una barba de dos dias algo desprolija. Vestía una camisa de jean grane, una sudadera marrón con el signo de paz y amor en el centro, tiene collares con piedras y semillas colgando, unos pantalones desgastados color crema y unos zapatos extraños.

—Hola, un placer estar acá—Hablaba cordialmente el recién llegado

—Bienvenido Amadeus!—Saludaba amistoso Max— Sigamos, ahora llega acá Alexander Marshall Diaz!—Anunció Chris, en la lancha venía un chico de tez blanca, ojos color verde muy claros, cabello rubio y corto, y un poco musculoso. Vestía jeans color negro, camisa celeste con una cruz azul, converse color negros, usaba una gorra azul con detalles blancos y llevaba un espejo de bolsillo.

Al bajar atrajo la mirada de varias de las chicas presentes ya que era bastante atractivo, el chico notó esto, pero prestó más atención a las chicas que no lo miraban.

—Hey, ¿Qué onda? El chico más guapo acaba de llegar a embellecer la isla—Dijo engreídamente mientras se acercaba con todos.

—Jaja si tú lo dices viejo, ahora recibimos a Miranda Black—Dijo Chris, de la lancha bajó una chica delgada, de estatura normal, pelo largo castaño oscuro entre lacio y ondulado un poco arriba de la cintura con mechas rosadas, ojos cafés, de buenas proporciones, tez morena clara, y usaba un piercing de plata en el ombligo. De vestir, portaba una playera de tirantes color negro con dos estrellas en el centro (una plateada y la otra rosada) hasta arriba del ombligo, chaqueta plateada, jeans desgastados y converse rosas.

—Bienvenida a la isla Miranda!—Habló amablemente Max.

—Claro, como sea—Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al chico y yendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

—Bien… —Max se quedó un poco extrañado. Pero volvió rápidamente a sonreír—Entonces, ahora viene Darrel Darío Montero Jiménez.

Él era alto, delgado, espalda ancha, cabello rubio oscuro largo y desordenado, ojos verde oliva y piel bronceada. De vestir usaba camiseta verde estampado estilo militar, shorts verde oscuro, tennis deportivos negros y muñequeras negras.

—¡Hey! Un placer estar acá, ¿Aún no llegan todos? —Hablaba entusiasmadamente, Alexander se acercó hacia él un poco sorprendido

—Cielos… ¡Viejo! Eres apuesto, te pareces mucho a mí—Le comentó aun impresionado, Darrel miró a Alexander con impresión. En verdad ambos sí eran muy similares, lo único diferente era la tonalidad del cabello y que Darrel era de piel más bronceada que Alexander.

—Wow, creo que acabo de encontrar a mi hermano perdido—Bromeó riendo

—Ok chicos, ahora que ya se reencontraron—Les dijo Chris cruzándose entre ambos—Vamos a darle la bienvenida a los hermanos Rivera—

En la lancha venían dos chicos, aparentemente iguales, eran cabello castaño de un tono regular un poco largo (hasta el cuello) recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos azules y piel regular, musculosos. Ambos traían camisa naranja (La de Manu, la de André era verde) con unos shorts grises y unas sandalias.

—¡Vaya! ¿Son gemelos? ¡Qué genial! —Hablaba Simon, con su ya acostumbrada amistosidad, los chicos sonrieron.

—Sí amigo. Oye, me gusta tu mochila—Dijo Manu y Simon sonrió y chocó el puño con él.

—Ahora, ¡Naty! —Anunció Bonne.

Ella era una chica de estatura promedio, con ojos pardos y cabello castaño largo. Lo lleva suelto y con bincha. Usa una camiseta blanca y una falda roja que le llega hasta las rodillas. Además, unas sandalias marrones.

—¡Hola! —Decía amablemente la recién llegada

—Hey Naty! Bienvenida—Hablaba Max—Bueno, al parecer viene llegando nuestra siguiente chica. ¡Natt A. Lee Valentine! —

Ella era rubia con cabello sumamente largo y flequillo algo desparejo acompañado de un mechón trenzado en el frente teñido de rosa. Ojos negros, pero usaba lentillas grises. Piel sumamente clara. Altura promedio. Contextura lo suficientemente delgada y bien proporcionada como para considerarse atractiva. Usaba labiales de la gama de los azules, negros y del rojo sangre al rosa bebe. Sus ojos maquillados al estilo smokey eyes y sus uñas alternan fucsia y negro. De vestir, usaba un top negro sin mangas con cuello alto y cierre. Falda larga fucsia a la cintura abierta del lado derecho desde 8 cm arriba de la rodilla. Medias grises con trama negra en forma de flor. Botas negras largas con cierre plateado en el frente. Y una pequeña cartera tipo bandolera de encaje donde guardaba elementos vitales.

—Hola…—Dijo apenas la chica al llegar, en tono de voz algo bajo

—Hola Natt—Saludó Chris animado—Pasa junto a los demás porfavor mientras recibimos ahora a Esmeralda Anastacia Toledo Martinez—

—Dejémoslo en Tasha, está bien? —Llegó una chica de estatura promedio de su edad, piel clara ojos negros y cabello lacio negro con puntas un poco rizadas. Cuerpo no muy proporcionado pero a pesar de eso es guapa. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un mechón a cada lado de su rostros, delante de las orejas. Usaba un top sin mangas color azul celeste, corto que apenas le llegaba a la cintura. mini falda playera con holanes color blanca.

De inmediato al llegar comenzó a observar de pies a cabeza a todos los presentes.

—Bienvenida entonces Tasha—Dijo Chris—Pero debemos recibir a Charlie Brustamantes!—

Él era un poco alto y bastante delgado. Un chico que usa lentes y cuyos ojos son azules. Cabello negro un poco desarreglado pero un poco corto y tez blanca, prácticamente pálida. Traía una camiseta azul, lentes, pantalones negros y un sueter azul también.

—Hey—Dijo sin más

—Hola Charlie—Respondía al saludo Chris—Un placer. Ahora viene llegando Leonardo Miranda Migasaki—

Era bajo, de rasgos asiáticos, como en los ojos de color marrón, tiene muchos lunares, cabello azabache negro, delgado sin músculos. De vestimenta usaba una camiseta blanca con letras grabadas, unos jeans negros y unos tenis verdes.

—¡Hola! —Saludó amablemente el recién llegado

—Hey Leonardo!, bienvenido. Vamos a continuar recibiendo al siguiente que es Ryan Coomer Smith!—Max iba a decir algo, pero Chris se le adelantó y no lo dejó.

Él era de cabello castaño lacio, los ojos azules MUY lindos y podría decirse que una sonrisa perfecta. Es alto, de unos 1.85 y sus brazos y su cuerpo están marcados un poco. Tiene una perpetua cara de molesto, pero en sí podía considerarse guapo. Usaba una playera azul con estampados en rojo y unos jeans azul obscuro, además unos Vans cuadriculados.

—Hola viejo! —Saludó animado a Chris mientras miraba de reojo a los demás concursantes presentes

—Hey Ryan—Respondía Chris—Pasa por allá por favor, ahora viene llegando…—

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra más, el par de co-conductores cubrieron la boca de Chris.

—Y cómo al parecer él ya se emocionó con las presentaciones, nos toca a nosotros—Hablaba Max.

—El siguiente es Joseph Clay, Joey—Presentaba Bonne, aun cubriendo la boca de Chris, quien se jaloneaba para sacarse a los chicos de encima

El chico que llegó era de cabello castaño con destellos pelirrojos parado al frente, ojos más grisáseos que verdes , tez mate, musculatura trabajada lo más necesariamente para parecer atractivo, y pasando el 1.70. De vestimenta usaba remera blanca de manga larga con bordes negros, chaqueta color negro, jeans de color azul marino y zapatillas a cuadros blancos y negros y, curiosamente, usaba unos lentes de sol.

—Hey! Hola! —Saludó animadamente el chico, acercándose a todos. Aunque se le hizo algo raro ver a Bonne y Max forcejeando para cubrir la boca de Chris, pero a las alturas del programa, no le dio importancia.

—Bueno—Continuó Max—La siguiente es Luna Hazel Grace Levesque—

Ella era alta, delgada, de buenas proporciones, tiene el cabello lacio largo de color negro tirando a verde, flequillo hacia la derecha y ojos verde oscuros. Tiene piel palida y blanca, casi siempre esta fria en las manos. De ropa traía una camiseta de tiras blanca con un abrigo negro para esconder su figura, jeans negros y zapatos negros con toques plateados. Ella lleva un collar de luna y un anillo de estrella. Usa mitones plateados y una diadema del mismo color.

—Hola—Dijo apenas, pero con voz amigable.

—Hola Luna! Pasa junto a los demás mientras recibimos a los pocos que faltan—

—Seguro—Dijo la chica e hizo lo indicado, mientras tanto, Chris se zafaba de los dos jóvenes.

—¡Ya, eso fue el colmo! —Gritó molesto el pelinegro arreglándose la camisa—¡No puedo seguir con este par de niños que me roban mi protagonismo!—

—Jajaj tranquilo Chris—Le decía relajado Max

—Pff, no sé que haré con ustedes, par de… ah, como sea, terminen las presentaciones y ya—Dijo con molestia Chris, mientras le daba la espalda a la cámara y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Como digas. ¡Llega Blink Schiffner Anderson!—

Él chico recién llegado era algo Alto, Delgado, Blanco y Tiene un Look Emo de Cabello Lacio Negro con muchos Rayos Rojos y una Pollina Tapandole un Ojo negra con puntas Azules. Usaba una Camisa de Mangas Largas(La Camisa Roja y las Mangas Negras) Con un Diseño de una Calavera Plateada con unas Alas Negras, Unos Jeans Negros con unas Cadenas, Unas Converse Rojas y Unos Guantes con Cuadritos Rojos y Blancos.

—Hola Blink! Un placer—Saludaba Bonne al chico, quien se encontraba con sus audífonos puestos y sólo asintió ante lo que la pelinegra decía.

—Jaja ¿adicto a la música? A quien me recuerda eso…—Bromeaba Max mientras miraba a su compañera, la cual rio un poco ante el comentario. —Bueno, ahora viene Cristal Monick—

Ella era De cuerpo muy bajita para su edad, pero de buen cuerpo. Rubia casi albina y con extensiones azules eléctricas y ojos verdes.

—Hey! —Decía la chica recién llegada.

—Hola Cris! —La saludó Max amablemente—Bueno, detrás de ti llega Sesmus Arcadio—

Él era alto y delgado, de tez pálida. De cabello rebelde y liso negro azabache y ojos azules profundos. Portaba una camisa negra manga corta, unos pantalones tubitos negros, zapatos de monctala negro y una gabardina negra.

—Hola—Dijo solamente, con un aire de misterio.

—Bienvenido Sesmus—Hablaba Bonne—Bueno, y ahora recibimos a nuestra siguiente campista,—¡Robin Silver! —

Ella era de cabello negro y ojos azules,piel blanca como la nieve,el cabello lo lleva suelto,es de estatura mediana, en buena forma, delgada y bien proporcionada de cuerpo. Usaba botas cafés, una mini-fala de olages beige con cinturon de cuero una camisa blanca de escote que deja ver parte de su pecho y enicma de esta una blusa de mesclilla azul clarito tambíen lleva unas gafas anaranjadas sobre la cabeza.

—¡Hola! —Saludó amablemente la chica.

—Bienvenida Robin! —Respondió al saludo Bonne—Al parecer el siguiente es nuestro último campista—

—Gracias al cielo—Decía Chris fuera de cámara con voz de alivio

—… Por ahora—Completaba Max—¡Acá viene Josh Stewart!—

Él era algo alto, de ojos marrones claros y cabello negro un poco largo y desarreglado, de piel clara y delgado. Usaba una camiseta de manga larga blanca y encima una azul celeste con detalles negros, jeans de mezclilla algo gastados y Converse negras.

—Hey!—Saludaba tranquilamente el recién llegado.

—Hola Josh! Bien, ahora que ya están todos, comienza el verdadero show—Habló Chris, quien volvió a la toma—Ok, esto es así. Vamos a dividirlos a todos en dos equipos. Reto semanal, baño-confesionario para desahogar sus mas profundos pensamientos, bla bla bla… eso ya lo saben. Y es hora de formar los equipos, los primeros quince que mencionaré, pasen al lado de Bonne, los demás pasarán con Max. Los integrantes del primer equipo son: Holliday, Cris, Vanessa, Simon, Amadeus, Josh, Ryan, Joseph, Natt, Sam, Tasha, Alexander, André, Luna y Kitty—

—Ahora ustedes son oficialmente 'Las llamas salvajes'—Decía con entusiasmo la chica mientras les pasaba la bandera del equipo, la cual, en efecto, tenía estampada una llama con una expresión frenética.

—Así que Emma, Marcos, Manuel, Charlie, Francisco, Loretha, Miranda, Blink, Leonardo, Robin, Allison, Naty, Mireya, Sesmus y Darrel, ustedes son 'Los venados blindados'—Max les pasó su bandera, la cual tenía a un venado al centro y alrededor un marco que simulaba ser de acero.

—¿Son en serio los nombres? —Preguntó Miranda, ya que a ella, y a muchos más se les habían hecho bastante extraños

—No se quejen… Max quería que uno de los equipos se llamara 'Los osos babosos cariñosos' así que confórmense—Dijo Chris mientras volteaba a ver al mencionado.

—¿Qué? El nombre está cool…—Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sí como digas. Bueno, los chicos van a llevarlos a sus cabañas para que desempaquen y se comiencen a familiarizar con el lugar. Después los veré a todos en el comedor para dar inicio al primer desafío—Explicó Chris, el terminar de hablar cada equipo se fue a su correspondiente cabaña. Al pasar unos 15 minutos, todos estaban ya en el comedor.

—Espero que les hayan gustado las instalaciones chicos, nos esforzamos para que quedaran de su agrado—Les decía Chris sonriendo

—En realidad… Yo no le noté nada diferente a como estaba todo en las demás temporadas…—Comentó Charlie

—Exactamente! Pero compramos una cámara de más megapixeles para que la audiencia vea más clara la isla y parezca renovada, fue mi idea—Terminó de hablar con orgullo—Pero bueno. Nuestro primer desafío consta de dos etapas. Para la primera, deberán socializar entre ustedes para conocerse, y la segunda, es acostumbrarse a nuestras instalaciones—

Todos miraron al conductor confundidos.

—¿En serio eso es un desafío? —Preguntó Joey

—Sí. O al menos eso consideró este par… Y los de producción les hicieron más caso que a mí… por desgracia—

—Así es. Somos buenos… a veces… Hablamos con todos y estuvieron de acuerdo en que, como es el primera día, pueden tomarlo libre—Comentaba Max, todos se alegraron al escuchar eso.

—Peeeero, no se despreocupen tan pronto. Como perdimos el día de hoy, mañana vamos a recuperarlo al doble. Así que descansen y disfruten por ahora mientras pueden—Añadió Bonne sonriente, las expresiones de todos cambiaron de inmediato.

—Y así concluye nuestro primer episodio damas y caballeros—Hablaba Chris hacia la cámara

—Pero recuerden sintonizarnos la próxima semana; mismo canal, mismo horario, mismo… eh.. Ustedes saben, el episodio será genial—Agregó Max alzando los pulgares

—Así que no se pierdan nuestro siguiente episodio de…—Decía Bonne quien se puso en medio de sus compañeros.

—Drama Total, ¡Al ataque!—Concluyeron unísonamente los tres conductores

* * *

><p>Asasjdkahskdj... por fin lo pude subir XD Yaseeee, tardé siglos con este capitulo y no es muy bueno que digamos ._. Pero recuerden que soy nueva con esto del reallity y a penas estoy viendo como serán las cosas XD así que no esperen gran cosa por estos capitulos ya que son muy de prueba... Ehh como sea, antes de decir algo más, quiero agradecerles a todos los que, en general, me están leyendo :D Y hey! A los que dejaron personajes, hicieron un estupendo trabajo con sus Oc's, todos me fascinaron! Hubieron por ahí algunos que oh por dios, me enamoré XD Jaja pero en realidad todos estuvieron geniales, y muy variados :D Y por cierto, el último chico que llegó (Josh) Es mio(: Lo tuve que meter para que quedaran parejos los campistas :D<p>

En fin... Prometo que el capítulo que sigue será más interesante :B Por ahora fue en realidad muy general, casi mas que nada ya para asegurar que iba a continuarlo con las llegadas de los campistas. Pero ya despuesito comenzará lo mejor :B Y bueno, por acá termino ya que siento que ya los enfadé XD Así que yo me despido, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sean felices y si pueden mandenme un review con el botoncito de acá abajo y con eso me harán el día :D

Un saludo!

~KBrand.


End file.
